<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Abbie Rose, In her own words, A Journal through the Years. Parts 7 &amp; 8 by sspaz1000</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28992474">Abbie Rose, In her own words, A Journal through the Years. Parts 7 &amp; 8</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sspaz1000/pseuds/sspaz1000'>sspaz1000</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Abbie Rose Journals [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:14:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>290</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28992474</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sspaz1000/pseuds/sspaz1000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Abbie has a little competition with a friend.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Abbie Rose Journals [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2111835</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Abbie Rose, In her own words, A Journal through the Years. Parts 7 &amp; 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <strong>Originally Published Feb. 24th, 2009</strong>
</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Part 7</p><p>My friend Ellen and I are somehow having this little competition with one another. Till now I didn't know we were even in competition with each other, but we are. She wants to see how many articles we can write for the school paper in one week. Hello duh, I'm a journalism major, so guess who's going to win? Me. Like I said didn't even know she was doing this. But once this girl gets an idea in her head, she NEVER EVER drops it. So annoying. I really don't know what she can do to beat me. I already write opinion pieces weekly, this semester I started adding music reviews and movie reviews, so there's three to five articles right there. Then I'm on standby for features, I have a bunch of non dated type articles already written to submit if someone doesn't turn in an article by the deadline.</p><p>Ellen has no journalistic experience, and she thinks that the paper is just something to pad her resume. Whatever. She needs to go do something else and stop taking away writing experiences for people who want careers in journalism.</p><p>Stupidity and greediness annoy me.</p><p> </p><p>Peace Out,</p><p>Abbie</p><p> </p><p>Part 8</p><p>Hahahaha, I love it. I won. Totally had 4 articles in the paper this week. The editor in chief of the paper sat Ellen down and asked her why all of a sudden she wanted in on the school paper. She said to pad her resume. That is not the answer you give when someone asks you why you are doing this.</p><p>I love it. Of course I have to be all sympathetic to her face, but I can't just keep acting without venting somewhere.</p><p> </p><p>Peace Out,</p><p>Abbie</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>